Spin Gear - Neo Left SG (Normal Core)
Spin Gear - Neo Left SG (Normal Core) is a Spin Gear released as part of the Magnacore System. It debuted with the release of Dragoon V2 on 2003. Description Weight (Total): 3.6 grams Weight (Core): 1.2 grams Dragoon V2 comes with a unique SG Core, which replaces the metal cylinders of the Metal Weight Core and Magnecores with a hollow plastic tube, resulting in extremely light weight. This serves to reduce the weight directly over the tip of the Beyblade, to produce a more externalized weight distribution, ideal for Smash Attack and Survival. However, as the internal plastic part of regular Spin Gears may also be used in Neo Casings, the Normal Core is only the second lightest option available (though certain bases from the V and V2 series may only be used with a Neo Spin Gear, few of these are competitively viable), and for Survival, between this factor and the high performance offered by Bearing-based Spin Gears, the Normal Core sees little use – though it is the best option for using Customize Metal Sharp Base in a Zombie combination. For Smash Attack, often the Recoil handling ability granted by heavier Cores is desired, and again, if one seeks light weight, a regular SG internal part is superior. As such, this part sees relatively little competitive use, though it may still be helpful in fine-tuning Smash Attack customizations and the aforementioned Zombie customization - for which the Neo Left SG it comes with is also useful. Use in Zombie Customization AR: Scissor Attacker (Metal Dranzer) WD: Wide Survivor SG: Neo Left SG SG Core: Normal Core (Dragoon V2) SP: Defense Ring (Voltaic Ape) BB: Customize Metal Sharp Base (Voltaic Ape) While outclassed by Bearing-based alternatives, being the lightest Spin Gear Core that is compatible with Customize Metal Sharp Base makes Normal Core the primary choice for Zombie Customizations using that Base. Customize Metal Sharp Base has excellent Survival thanks to the low friction of its sharp metal tip, and counters the inherent stability issues of this tip with sloped plastic surrounds, which allow it to continue spinning for a long time after losing balance, providing it with good Life After Death, and also serving to slightly increase the Defense of the Base. Defense Ring further increases that Life After Death, albeit only slightly, as the combination only topples to this point once it has barely any spin remaining. Scissor Attacker provides solid Defense and excellent Survival due to the smooth curves of its leading edges in left spin and its small size, barely protruding past the edge of Wide Survivor, and outperforms the more famous Tiger Defenser in this spin direction (though performing noticeably worse in right spin), as well as being inexpensive and relatively easy to find. Wide Survivor is chosen for the unmatched Survival and Spin Stealing offered by its wide weight distribution and circular perimeter. A Neo Left Spin Gear is chosen as right spin opponents are more common, though against a left spin opponent, Neo Right Casings should be used. As a whole, while this combination is somewhat outclassed, most of the parts required are either very useful themselves or the Beyblades they come from come with other useful parts, making it a worthwhile combination while one is still building a collection of competitive parts, though it is still a good Survival customization in its own right. Overall Products Takara Tomy *Dragoon V2 Hasbro *Dragoon V2 Gallery Takara Tomy Hasbro Trivia References